


I'll Be Your Knight

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic, Aromantic Bisexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Babies, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Family, Female Morality | Patton Sanders (mentioned), Gen, How Do I Tag, Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kid Fic, Kid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Mentioned Original Female Character, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One Night Stands, Out of Character, Parent Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Rain, Short, Short One Shot, Sleep | Remy Sanders-centric, Sort of Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, a lil bit, does this count as mild angst???, literally only like one line lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Roman has a kid that he didn't sign up for, but in the end, he's glad that he has Remy.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Original Female Character(s) (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	I'll Be Your Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh okay I know I haven't posted anything in months lol so HERE!! :))
> 
> Also, sorry! This... isn't the best lol

Roman woke up to something screeching in his ear, making him jerk up and reach for a dagger hidden by his bed. He froze at the sight of a baby monitor, staring blankly at it. 

Another scream sounded from the monitor and Roman remembered about the tiny baby in a separate room- his nursery- wailing. 

A pleasant sound to wake to; especially when you forget you _have_ a kid and think it's a ghost.

Maybe it would have been better if it was a ghost. A ghost might possess Roman and make one of his novels a success.

He groaned as he dragged himself off his bed, taking the baby monitor with him. The lightning from outside illuminated the hallway, thankfully letting Roman see where he was going to not trip. 

Roman stood at a door, his hand hovering over the door handle as the wailing was heard through the door and monitor. He rested his head against the door, sighing, and opened it. 

Lightning lit the room as if the door opening was its cue, making the baby in the crib cry louder. 

“Hey there,” Roman murmured as he cradled the baby. “Hi, Remy. What’s the matter, honey?” 

Remy’s cries died down as Roman rocked him, now only sniffling and staring up at Roman with wide eyes. 

Roman hummed, holding Remy close to his chest as he sat on the window seat. “It’s only a little storm, sweetie,” he said when Remy whimpered at the rain pounding against the window. 

A voice in his head hissed about Remy possibly having a fear of storms and therefore would not sleep until it was over.

Roman swayed a little as he quietly sang to Remy, watching the baby’s eyes droop. When Remy finally fell asleep, Roman continued humming and watched the storm out the window. 

It rained when Remy was ditched on his doorstep, as well. The thunder drowned out Remy’s cries, so Roman hadn’t found the baby until the morning when he went out to get tea. 

Roman tripped on the basket holding the infant, the concrete scraping his nose and leaving a barely visible scar. He had glanced at the note on top of Remy, carrying the basket inside to set it on the kitchen island, and left for another hour. 

He returned with a coffee- if he was dealing with a lost kid then he’d need as much caffeine as he could get- and skimmed over the note before pausing and reading it carefully. 

It was from a woman who went by Pat, a one night stand from a while ago when Roman had a terrible night and got wasted. She had the kid, didn’t want it, and, apparently, since she respected the fact that he didn’t want a relationship with anyone, he had to deal with the kid. 

Fun times. 

The child’s name was Remy- Remy Delroy, if Roman kept him- and Pat gave Roman total custody if he didn’t put Remy up for adoption. Remy had a little bag of money tucked in the blanket with him, enough for Roman to buy some formula and diapers for the infant. 

“I’m not keeping you,” Roman said quietly. He ignored Remy reaching out for him, tears streaming down his face. 

Or maybe it was rain. The kid was soaked from it. 

Roman slumped, sighing as he carefully picked Remy up and changed him from his wet onesie into an old shirt of Roman’s from a few years ago. It had shrunk in the wash, so it was too small for Roman and big enough- well, it was too big- for the surprise kid.

Roman watched the rain from the window, narrowing his eyes at the storm. 

The newsman at Starbucks had said the storm would only get worse. 

“You’re lucky, kiddo.” Roman looked at the baby in his arms. He was sure the kid wasn’t this tiny a moment ago. “We’re stuck together until the storm goes.” 

After three days of a storm, Roman decided they’d be stuck together for however long Remy would stay with him.

He'd be Remy's knight to protect him from the scary things in the world.


End file.
